Bandages, medical compression bandages, pressure bandages, and wound dressings are useful in the treatment of injuries, protection of exposed wounds, prevention of blood loss, and so forth. Deficiencies and limitations exist with the bandages, medical compression bandages, pressure bandages, and wound dressings known in the background art.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,178, issued to Bentov on Nov. 17, 1964, discloses a dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,448, issued to Grubb on Jul. 31, 1967, discloses an adhesive pressure pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,442, issued to Goswitz on Feb. 9, 1971, discloses a mastectomy compression bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,133, issued to Rollband on Jan. 1, 1991, discloses a pressure bandage for puncture wounds with a target marking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,609, issued to Fye on Jul. 16, 1991, discloses a postoperative compression bandage for the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,218, issued to Rogozinski on Nov. 23, 1993, discloses a modifiable, semi-permeable would dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,067, issued to Daneshvar on Dec. 27, 1994, discloses pressure bandages and dressings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,265, issued to Chan on Aug. 27, 2002, discloses a wound dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,337, issued to Boukanov et al. on Jul. 13, 2004, discloses pressure bandages for wounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,716, issued to Schuren et al. on Dec. 21, 2010, discloses a compression bandage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,601, issued to Cumming et al. on Sep. 11, 2012, discloses a helmet trauma bandage and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,553, issued to Naumann on Oct. 22, 2013, discloses a compression bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,586,818, issued to Aali on Nov. 19, 2013, discloses a wound shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,154, issued to Blackwell on Jul. 29, 2014, discloses a post-operative compression bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,709, issued to Laerdal on Feb. 1, 1977, discloses a compression bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,591, issued to Hedgren on Aug. 24, 1982, discloses a mound dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,159, issued to Hansen on Mar. 22, 1983, discloses pressure bandages and methods for making the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,372, issued to Donovan et al. on Oct. 18, 1994, discloses an occlusive pressure-reducing wound dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,074, issued to Cesarczyk on Apr. 6, 1999, discloses a pressure wound dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,415,523, issued to Aali et al. on Apr. 9, 2013, discloses secondary wound dressing for securing primary dressings and managing fluid from wounds, and methods of using the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,723, issued to Grau on May 13, 1997, discloses an emergency bandage.
Related utility patent application publications known in the art include the following:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0306570, filed by Bauerfeind and published on Dec. 10, 2009, discloses a tubular compression bandage.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0016775, filed by Cumming et al. and published on Jan. 21, 2010, discloses a head trauma bandage and method.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0296252, filed by Cumming et al. and published on Nov. 22, 2012, discloses head trauma bandage cap and method.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0288509, filed by Bar-Natan et al. and published on Nov. 24, 2011, discloses a multi-bandage.
Related design patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. D 705,428, issued to Cheney et al. on May 20, 2014, discloses a medical compression bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. D 705,429, issued to Cheney et al. on May 20, 2014, discloses a medical compression bandage.
Related non-patent literature known in the art includes the following:
The Esmarch tourniquet bandage and ring. This product is provided by Access Health and found online at http://www.accesshealth.com.au/practice-supplies/compressionbandages/3703/esmarch-tourniquet-bandagering-sterile/.
The ring bandage. This reference is found online at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QspPN2hnRQ.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.